Changes
by Calaerel
Summary: Charlotte had the feeling that something was going to change that night, and she was right.


" _Yes," Charlotte said, and then more loudly, "Yes. It is just—I have news of_ _my own. Good news."_

" _Yes, darling," said Henry. "We won the Institute back! But everyone does already know"_

 _"No, not that, Henry. You…" Charlotte made a hiccupping sound, half laughter, half tears. "Henry and I are going to have a child. A boy. Brother Enoch told me. I didn't want to say anything before, but…"_

 _The rest of her words were drowned out by Henry's incredulous whoop of joy. He lifted Charlotte entirely out of her seat and threw his arms around her._ _"Darling, that's wonderful, wonderful…"_

 ** _Clockwork Prince_**

* * *

Charlotte had the feeling that something was going to change that night, and she was right.

When Henry came to bed, she was still awake while usually she would be asleep, but he didn't notice it, just as she had thought. Then, after the candle on his nightstand was blown off and the rustle of the sheets stopped, his hand found his way up her side, settling then on her abdomen to pull her closer. Her eyes went wide and a soft sigh left her lips as warmth enveloped her petite frame.

-Lottie?- He seemed… worried.

Charlotte turned to face him and looked at him almost shyly. Her hand rested on his cheek and Henry closed his eyes.

Maybe it was the fact that she couldn't see his hazel eyes that rushed her to kiss him, the certainty that she wouldn't have to witness anything that his eyes would tell her. What she wasn't expecting was his response to the kiss, the way their lips moved together, how intoxicating was the feeling of his lean body as it moved atop of hers.

Her legs wound themselves around his hips, pulling their forms impossibly close, and then there was skin under her hands.

Their lovemaking was fervent. Sighs and moans filled the room, as the sound of skin on skin did. They said nothing as they came down from their high, but they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Dawn found Charlotte already awake, one of her hands stroking absently Henry's red hair as his head rested on her chest, the other one holding one of his, fingers tangled together. With a last sigh, she rose from the bed and dressed, before going downstairs in the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

* * *

It wasn't until a few days later that she started to suspect.

Charlotte wasn't one that got ill often, so, when for the fifth time in a row she was throwing up all she ate, especially in the morning, doubts filled her mind. Yet finding Mortmain was the priority now, so she said nothing of it. But after another three days of morning sickness, Charlotte wanted to know what she was suffering of, because rushing out of the bed every morning was beginning to affect her.

When Sophie came in the library and told her Brother Enoch was there, she gave an imperceptible sigh of relief. Finally, she was going to know.

* * *

She and Henry watched as Will bolted out of her study, then turned to face each other. A lazy smile decorated his features and she couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. When they broke apart her heart fluttered at the thought that now she wouldn't have to restrain herself from kissing him whenever she wanted anymore.

-What where you saying before Will came in?- Henry asked her out of curiosity.

-Nothing- she said, not knowing how to break the news on him now. Curiosity was clearly written on his face, but he didn't push her. Instead, he pulled her closer, embracing her.

-Would you stay with me for awhile?- Charlotte murmured against the fabric of his shirt.

-Of course, I'll stay for as long as you want me to- and with that Henry scooped her up in his arms, making her giggle, and walked them over the couch placed near the fireplace, where a few flames were still surviving.

They snuggled in together and as they were watching the fire slowly die, and occasionally kissing, Charlotte couldn't wait to have her little baby boy in her arms.

 **A.N.**

Oh my goodness! I can't believe I'm posting this! It's the first time I actually post something after I write it, because it usually go forgotten somewhere in my computer. Second, my native Language isn't english, and I'm hoping that I haven't done bad mistakes, otherwise my english teacher would go and commit suicide. Please,let me know if I've done any mistakes!


End file.
